


stick around.

by duaa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, grabbed by hair, i am kinda O-O abt this yk, idk - Freeform, idk what this is, not angst, not fluff either, nsfw mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Sometimes, Deceit and Remus justdothings. This is one of those times.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	stick around.

**Author's Note:**

> i am embarrassed.

Logan woke up to the feeling of someone running their hand through his hair. It was nice, pleasant and he relaxed, listening to the conversation taking place. 

"I feel bad!" 

"I think he's fine." That's nice. The hand untangles a tangle, before leaving his head, brushing by his shoulder. He registers something on his face, a blindfold of sorts, and startles. Where was he? And what was going on? He grapples to remove the blindfold, to reveal... Deceit and Remus. Deceit sweeps glass shards onto a dustpan as Remus rifles through a drawer. 

"Um, what?" This is not his room, a minimalistic black and acid green room full of... things Logan can't understand. What language is that? 

"Oh, good, you're awake!" Remus exclaims, clapping his hands. "Does your head hurt?" 

"No." He pauses as Remus lets out a whoop. "What is going on? Why am I here?" 

"We have no clue. You just appeared in our room, blindfolded." 

He raises an eyebrow, looking at his surroundings. he's sat on a bed, left hand cuffed to the bedpost with a lengthy chain. He moves a hand to his head, wincing at the soreness. Remus notices. 

"You lied to me!" 

"I just woke up, I didn't know my head was this sore. Wait - what is happening here?" He pushes the covers off of his legs, climbing out of the ridiculously tall bed, standing by the post.

"Fine, fine, we abducted you. Remus grabbed you by your hair, which is why your head hurts." Remus mouthed sorry from behind Deceit. Logan stared at Deceit. 

"Why?"

"You are our hostage. This is also to just cross a thing off of Remus' bucket list." Logan can't tell if Deceit is joking, but he knows that he won't be able to get anything else out of Deceit. He looks around the room once again and then shrugs. 

"Can you un-cuff me?" Remus immediately takes off the cuff around the bedpost and slaps it on his wrist. "How did you do that without the key?"

"I created it so I can do anything!" Logan considered that. He tried to recall what he had to do today; Thomas had to go over to Joan's, and he would edit a video after dinner. He was pretty free today. This seemed like a good opportunity to build connections and learn new things. 

"I see. How far do your abilities extend?" Deceit sat on a drawer, and Remus cocked his head. 

"Really far."

"That's not an answer. Can you show me an example?" Logan tries to summon his notepad and pen, barely succeeding. He summoned a pencil. Remus picks up a lamp - and it occurs that this is Remus' room. Black and green. It's neater than Logan's room, and well, he's impressed. 

"Right, I made this lamp and now I can make it anything." The lamp turns into a dildo and then into a chainsaw, bloody red. "Any requests?"

"Can you turn it into a living creature?" Remus holds a piranha in his hand, and tosses across his room, into the large aquarium that suddenly appeared there. It swims around, and Remus places another lamp on the bed stand. "Hm. Interesting." 

"I can also do this!" Remus exclaims, holding one end of Logan's tie. He scrunches up his face and Logan's tie changes colour, now black. His shirt turns into a white dress shirt and Logan hums again. 

"That's quite impressive." 

"Thanks!" Something catches Logan's eye, skittering on the floor. 

"What was that?" 

Deceit waves a hand, "Don't worry about all that. Remus' intrusive thoughts just come to life in his room, and escape into his Imagination. That's why he's..." He trails off, gesturing at Remus. 

"So sexy?" 

"Calmer." Logan hums again, and realises he didn't write anything in his book. What would he even write? 

"May I -" The door to the room bursts open, and Roman kicks in. He brandishes his katana before running over to Logan. 

"Logan, fear not, I have come to save you!" He tugs on the chain linking Remus and Logan, before looking at Logan again. "Nice clothes. Unhand him, you beast!" He barks at Remus. 

"Eh. Why don't you do it?" Remus flops onto his bed and Deceit shakes with silent laughter. He moves to stand next to Logan, peering at Roman as he shakes the chain again. 

"So, Logan, I've been meaning to ask you, have you read Leviathan?" Logan nodded in response. "Ah, do you have any recommendations?" 

"Oh yes, several, you can come over later, I can just give them to you. I'm not the greatest at summoning things." Roman summoned a blowtorch, trying to melt the chain. 

"Oh, thanks!" Suddenly, Logan was being picked up and swung over Roman's shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. He marched away, and Logan waved to Remus and Deceit.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!  
> ❤️💕


End file.
